


My heart will go on

by Apollynos



Series: Movie AUs [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, But there is also some humor, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Racism, RMS Titanic, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, but what else is new, tumblr did this to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: 10th April 1912, the luxusliner RMS Titanic is about to leave the harbor in Southampton.On board of the upper class is Laurent deVere with his brother Auguste deVere and his Uncle. In the third class are Damianos and Nikandros, who just won two tickets by a poker game.One night, Damianos met Laurent and they both get to know each other and slowly fall in love...
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Movie AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue - 10th April 1912

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Story but I saw a post on tumblr (from aatrouverplustard) about this kind of AU and because I am always up for some tragic ideas, sad endings and stuff... I had to write that down. 
> 
> *
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do while writing. :D

**10 th April 1912, Harbor of Southampton  
  
  
**The sun was high in the sky, a slightly cool wind blew along the harbour, and you could hear people talking loudly to each other over the sound of birds and waves crushing against the reassuring.  
The blond young man looked up into the clear blue sky that stretched above them and a melancholy smile came over his lips. He longed for the distance. Longing to be free like the birds in the sky.

He hated his life in this high society he was born into, as far as one could speak of a life.  
He felt captured. Locked up in a golden cage from a life he never wanted to have.

“Hey Laurent, isn’t that a nice ship”, he heard his older brother next to him ask and Laurent looked at him, nodding slowly as an answer. Auguste bumped his shoulder against Laurent’s, smiling warmly, before saying: “Don’t make such a face, the time on the ship will certainly be funny and it will do you good.”  
Laurent didn’t know to what extent it would do him good to spend endless time on a ship with strangers from the upper class, as well as his uncle and all this crammed into too small space, in his opinion.

This ship was nothing but his new prison. His new golden cage in which he would be locked up again and kept small, like always.

“Boys enough peeking now, we have to go on the deck”, their uncle shouted over to them.  
“Yes uncle, we’ll be right there”, Auguste replied loudly and Laurent looked indifferently at his uncle who had turned his back on them and walked up the ramp towards the deck. In theory, this was his chance. He could just turn around and run away. Away from this harbor, away from his uncle, away from his new prison.

But it wasn’t that easy, he stayed because of his brother, he was the only thing that holds him here.

Auguste laid an arm around his narrow shoulders and laughed heartily as he said: “Laurent, you are again too deep in your own thoughts, try to leave them and come with me, before the ship sails away without us.”  
It should leave without them, he thought. Laurent wanted it so much, this would be the easiest way. Just staying here and waiting for the ship to leave, so he could live a carefree life just with Auguste. But unfortunately fate didn’t seem to be with him. Auguste had already enthusiastically pulled him along with him and had gone towards the ramp.

Laurent took another deep breath and then put one foot after the other, higher and higher he goes until they both reached the deck.  
His mind fought against it fiercely, his thoughts whirled around unsorted in his head but with a lot of willpower he finally managed it to silence his thoughts.

He’ll think of something else instead, maybe a plan how he can escape that prison.

*

“Damianos not so fast, we have still time”, he heard Nikandros shouting after him but Damianos was long gone and didn’t listen to him. Enthusiastic and excited, he ran ahead to the harbor, where he finally stopped and turned around to his best friend with a beaming grin on his face: “I still can’t believe it, the two of us on a luxury ship. How much luck does somebody need?”  
Nikandros came to a halt and shook his head, he breathed in and out exhaustedly: “I still think you cheated.”  
“Nik, my old friend, as if I would ever cheat”, said Damianos with a playful gasp of how shocking this statement was.  
Nikandros just raised one eyebrow in question. “You didn't really cheated, did you?”  
“Maybe?” cheekily grinning Damianos looked at him. “Maybe not?”  
“Oh by the gods”, it came breathlessly from Nikandros. He slapped with his back of his hand against Damianos chest and said: “I can’t believe it. How did you do that without getting caught?”  
“A magician never tells his tricks”, was the reckless answer of Damianos, who then only winked at him. Nikandros shook his head stunned and was about to say something, when the ship’s horn sounded out loud to announce that it was soon about to leave.

Damianos and Nikandros looked at eacht other, laughed and then ran straight towards the ramp and rushed it up to the deck. Much to the chagrin of the people working there, who were supposed to keep order, but the two young men, cared very little about that.

Then the luxury liner set off and started moving.

Damianos ran blindly over the large, wide deck of the ship and came to a halt at the bow, he let his bag slide from his shoulder to the wooden floor and climbed up the railing to lean over it a little and look at the ever shrinking harbor. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Nikandros joined him and also leaned over the railing, looking at the open sea.  
Damianos’ eyes glittered excitedly, his grin widened with every second of the good feeling of pure joy in his chest when he felt the cool breeze tickling his olive skin. He suddenly felt so free. Free from any obligations he had at home and free from the pre-formed life of his parents.  
And even better was the fact that he could enjoy this moment with his best friend. He felt like a king.

He looked over to Nikandros and asked him silently with one look, his best friend nodded. Grinning they both looked back onto the wide sea and shouted: “We are the Kings of the world!”

Laughing, Damianos put an arm around Nikandros as they stepped off the railing.  
“I’m so glad you’re here too”, he said with a wide grin.  
“I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t taken me with you on your second cheated ticket”, Nikandros said dryly, poking him with his elbow in the ribs.  
“Hm, I would certainly have thought of someone else I could have taken with me”, Damianos replied jokingly.  
“Don’t dare you, you wouldn’t even think about that twice”, Nikandros said admonishingly and looked at him reproachfully.  
“You’re right, so don’t worry.” Damianos smiled at him and then briefly took his hand into his own and squeezed it gently, before picking up his bag from the floor and saying: “Shall we go and see our royal chambers, my lord?”  
“I’d love to do so.” Nikandros also shouldered his bag and bent his arm so that Damianos could hook under it with his arm.  
“Thank you, dear gentleman”, Damianos said smiling as always and Nikandros grinned, shaking his head slightly.

Together the two friends set off for the cabins of the third class from the tickets they won, even if the both surely would be in the upper class, it was refreshing to see the third class with no duties and stuff.  
It was just the two of them on this ship.

On the unsinkable RMS Titanic.


	2. Strangers

Laurent was in his cabin of the ship, which had been his new cage since the departure. He sat on the edge of his bed, hands lay on the mattress and he could feel the soft, richly embroidered fabric of the bedspread under his fingertips.

This was not his life, he thought to himself and sighed heavily, his head hung slightly. There was finally a knock at the door, he looked up and cleared his throat before saying: “Come in.”

The dark wooden door opened and his uncle entered. “Laurent.”

“Uncle.” Cooly Laurent looked at the man in the corridor who closed the door behind him. “Dinner is set for tonight”, his uncle began to explain: “With the duMont family.”

Laurent nodded. He knew which family this was, his uncle had been cooperating with them for some time since his parents died and his uncle and the parents of the other family were planning to unite their companies as a safeguard for their future. This also brought the reunion of their families with it.

And the victim in this agreement, however, was Laurent.

His uncle had arranged the engagement with the daughter from the duMonts, Cecilia.

“I sincerely ask you to show yourself from your friendly side tonight, can you do me this favor? This union of our families and the companies is a very important business.”

Perhaps for you, uncle, Laurent thought bitterly and bit his tongue. His jaw tensed but he nodded again, then said in a rough voice: “Yes Uncle. I’m going to show my best tonight.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, good boy”, his uncle said with a smile on his thin lips that didn’t reach his steel-blue eyes, the only thing that they both had in common, gladly. His uncle put one hand on Laurent’s shoulder and pressed it lightly. Laurent tensed under the touch and his hand cramped in the blanket underneath him. His uncle finally let go of him and then said: “I’ll expect you at the dinner room at 6 pm; Auguste will also come along if Orlant can find your brother by then to let him know that.” He sighed in a tired state about his brothers shenanigans and then turned to go, leaving Laurent behind alone in his room again.

Laurent remained silent and looked ahead. In his thoughts all scenarios were taking place, an unpleasant pressure had built up in his chest, which he would like to pierce so that the pressure can escape. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply.

It hurt so terribly in his chest; in his heart.

Carefully he opened his eyes again and looked around. He was alone, so his uncle was really gone. Sometimes it was like this, that his uncle tends to leave but then came back to him.

Relieved about the fact that he was alone, he breathed out and his body gradually relaxed again.

A dinner in the evening with the duMont family.

He let out a dry, soft laugh from his throat. He had nothing against the family, they were friendly people. The parents remind him a little of his own parents.

Cecilia, the only daughter of the family, was a year younger than him and a charming girl. She was pretty, smart and knew how to have philosophically deep conversations, plus she was so caring and understanding. Laurent really liked her but he just couldn’t imagine taking her as his wife. He was shaken at the thought. No, he really couldn’t make her his wife. She would only become unhappy and if Cecilia deserved one thing it was that she could be happy. But with him, she couldn’t be.

Laurent placed his hands in each other on his lap and kneaded them restlessly as he thought. He had never been able to spend much time thinking about such things before but now he had the opportunity, if only his mind would let him.

He shook his head vigorously. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. Why also think about it? He’d only make it hard for himself anyway. He knew that he was different, that his orientation was different because he liked men but in the society he lived in it was anything but welcome.

And he knew that, it was showed to him. That one night when he thought he could talk with his uncle about it.

Laurent felt the tears building up in his eyes and he closed them, he tried not to think about that fateful night that everything changes for him. He never talked about it again. Not even Auguste knew about it and it was better this way.

He opened his eyes again and blinked away his tears. Maybe he should take a cool shower, then he had enough time to dress himself up for the dinner and put on his mask to pretend how well he was doing here.

“Smile a little more Laurent. You have everything you need in life, why are you always so depressed?” he was once asked.

Yes, why only Laurent, why only you look like that, you have everything you need to live a happily perfect life.

A shaky sigh came over his lips. Rich people weren’t always happy, just because they have money and comfort because they have everything they need mustn’t mean that they were happy.

  
He for example was unhappy. He wished for a normal “poor” life in a better world, where he can find love and a safe place. Can build up a home with a soulmate of him and go to work.

But fate doesn’t work like this.

Fate never worked like this.

*

“So, what’s our evening’s entertainment tonight Damianos?” asked Nikandros and looked questioningly at his best friend as he came out of the small bathroom with a towel around his hips.

“I don’t know, thought about dinner and then watch the stars on the deck with a bottle of wine and a cigarette?” Damianos suggested and took the towel away to change into fresh clothes, a loose white cotton shirt and grey trousers.

Nikandros looked at him thoughtfully: “Sounds good to me, let’s do it.”

Damianos’ smirked. “Very nice.”

“Hey! Stop the running and come back!”

The two men heard someone shouting loudly from the outside. Nikandros and Damianos shared a confused look, Damianos lifted his shoulders as an answer to Nikandros’ questioning look, he went to the door and opens it to look what was going on outside the corridor.

“Close the door after me”, hissed a man, running past him into the room. Damianos did so without much thought to it.

“Thank you”, the man said, hands on his knees and catching his breath. Damianos looked at him in confusion.

“Hah that was so much fun”, the man then sighed happily and stand up straight, wiping a strand of his blond curly hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. His bright blue eyes looked at Damianos as he turned around and looked at Nikandors. His glance softens a little.

“And you are…?” Damianos asked finally and the man looked back at him, then: “How rude of me. My name is Auguste, that’s all you need to know. And you two are?”

“I’m Damianos and this is Nikandros”, Damianos introduced himself and his best friend, still sitting confused on his bed.

“So you’re not from England I suppose?”

Damianos opened his mouth, he wanted to say something but Nikandros got in his way: “No, actually we’re from Greece but more important is the question where you come from and why you ran in here?”

Auguste eyed him smiling. “Oh, funny little chase, that’s all.” He took two steps through the small space of the third grade room and threw himself on the small single bed. “It’s cozy here, but why two separate beds? Doesn’t it get lonely at night?”

Damianos’ eyes widened and Nikandros blushed.

“Oh I see. So you’re not…?”

Damianos and Nikandros shooke their heads in unison.

“Good.” He grinned indefinitely. “You’re really sweet.” It wasn’t really clear to whom of them both he said that. He briefly shook out his arm then, holding his wrist in front of his eyes with a gold noble watch. “Damn it. I have to go or I’ll be late for dinner.” He swung his long legs off the bed and stood up. “Nice to meet you both so spontaneously, maybe we’ll see us on deck again.” He winked at Nikandros and smiled at Damianos, then he left the room with big elegant steps.

“What the hell was that?” asked Nikandros confused.

“I don’t know but if I didn’t know better, I’d say he was trying to flirt with you?” Damianos said perplexed with a grin on his lips. Nikandros moaned annoyed and let himself sink back onto the mattress of his bed. “Shut up Damianos!”

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t see it? Nik! He tried to make eyes at you; did you see his legs and that well shaped ass?”

“By the gods Damianos, I’m not blind, of course I have seen that”, Nikandros replied. Damianios grinned meaningful: “So if you happen to meet him again on deck”, he winked at him. “I will leave you alone.”

For that Damianos got a pillow thrown against him. “Go away and bring food!”

“I thought we were having dinner together?” Damianos said indignantly.

Nikandros just laughed. “Yeah yeah.”

*

“Laurent! Good to see you again”, Cecilia delicate voice greeted him and she held her arms out. Laurent smiled softly and hugged her briefly before taking a step back. “How are you? We haven’t seen each other for ages it seems.” She looked at him with interest from big green eyes and he knew that she was honestly interested in his well-being; she always was so honest with him.

“I’m all right so far, how you are doing?” he then said with a counter question.

“I’m fine.” She smiled and took his hand in hers, pressed it gently, which she always did to comfort him. He looked at their hand and then back into her face, for a short moment her facial expression had changed and he knew that she knew he wasn’t well, but she would not ask him. Cecilia never asked for a reason or something, she gave Laurent time and let him approach her by himself when he felt it was right and he appreciated that very much about her.

“Come on, we don’t want to keep the adults waiting too long”, she said warmly and carefully pulled Laurent with her, who followed her with a slight nod.

At the table, Cecilia’s father and Laurent’s uncle chatted about their plans for America together, while Auguste, for once ate in silence and was punished with a stern look from Orlant. Laurent didn’t even want to know what exactly had happened there again. He sighed softly and supported his elbow on the table, leaned his head against his knuckles and continued eating while trying to block out the conversation at the table.

He only had to survive the few hours of dinner before he could return and isolate himself; Just a few more hours.

*

Damianos lay on the roof of the deck with Nikandros. Their shoulders touching slightly and both looked up into the sky. It was a clear night and you could see the stars perfectly, which almost caused Damianos to sink into daydreams. He liked to play with the idea of what it would be like to live a halfway normal life in freedom without the obligations and duties that he had at home. He took a deep breath on the filter of his cigarette, and then gave it to Nikandros who took it, while Damianos continued his thinking.

His father was a rich important business man for the industry with his company and his mother a well-known actress, his half-brother had followed in his father’s footsteps and would certainly take over the company soon and there was the catch, because his father would have liked to have him as successor for the company but he didn’t feel ready for it by far, his mother expected from him to marry as well some day and starting a family by his own but he didn’t want to step into a prefabricated life and start with all those things now. He wanted to see the world, gathering experiences and memories and all this before it was too late and he would have to take up his duty as a successor, sooner or later.

“I can hear your thoughts all the way over here”, said Nikandros beside him, smoking the cigarette and looked at him, his almost black eyes watching Damianos attentively.

“They’re not very interesting”, Damianos replied recklessly and sat up a bit.

“Try not to think about it too much. Your mother knows where you are and supports you in this, hoping for a wife with you to come back”, Nikandros said winking and Damianos rolled his eyes. “Of course. I’m off to America to find the love of my life.”

Nikandros laughed heartily, giving the cigarette back to Damianos, who took it and smoke it to end, as he noticed a quick movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and looked down to the deck. He saw a young person ran over it, his wavy blond short hair was bouncing and he wore a dark suit with fine golden embroidery on it. He look like he panicked or something like that. Damianos frowned slightly, saying: “Nik, wait for me here. I have to go quickly.”

Nikandros looked at him questioningly but said: “Sure.”

Damianos stood up, climbed down the ladder and jumped the last steps to the ground. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and slowly strolled along the deck, watching the stranger who stopped before the railing, looking over it and then… Damianos eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat and pounded fast in his chest.

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos so far?! Didn't expected this tbh. You really motivate me, thanks a lot. <3


	3. An unexpected hero

Laurent came to a halt at the stern; he climbed up the railing and over it, carefully turning around so that he faced the depths of the ocean below him. His hands grasped the white bars of the railing as if it were the only support he had in his life. He took a deep breath as he looked into the dark wild water in which the pale light of the moon was reflected. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he shivered, tightening the grip around the railing more and more.

“Don’t do it”, he heard a warm rough sounding voice say behind him. He looked over his shoulder into the tanned face of a young man who stood a few meters away from him and watched him from dark eyes.

“Stay back”, Laurent shouted seriously: “Don’t come any closer!”

But the man didn’t listen to him, he slowly approached him with an outstretched hand. “Come take my hand. I’ll pull you back here.”

“No! Stay where you are”, Laurent said loud in a firm voice, leaning his upper body to one side: “I mean it. I will let go.” Laurent looked shortly in front of him into the raging waves under the ship, which threatened to swallow him already. He felt his heart beating fast against his chest.

Did he really mean it? Is this how it was going to end for him? Leaving Auguste behind without letting him know?

No one would find him if he jumped. No one… And would they miss them?

Laurent squeezed his eyes together, his grip tensed around the railing and a slight pain flashed through his hand, he let go briefly with one hand and shook it out before he reached around the railing again for fear of falling down. Then he turned back to the man behind him, who still hadn’t left his side.

“You won’t let go”, the man then said.

“I won’t? What do you mean by that? Who are you to tell me what I want to do and what I don’t want? You don’t know me!” Laurent replied hastily, thus giving away a fraction of his feelings. He was in decisive, nervous and unfortunately you could hear how he felt.

“Because you would have done it long ago”, the man said to him, in the meantime he had come to a halt right next to him.

“You distract me. Go away”, Laurent hissed angrily at him.

“I can’t. I’m involved in this thing here now.”

Laurent let out a soft dry laugh.

“If you jump, I will have to jump to get you out of the water”, the man continued, stripping himself of his coat.

“Don’t be absurd”, Laurent said shaking his head: “You could be killed.”

“I’m a good swimmer”, said the man with a crooked smile on his lips and began to unlace his boots.  
“But the fall would kill you”, Laurent continued saying.

“It would hurt, yes. I’m not saying it couldn’t kill me but I’m telling you some truth, I’d be more concerned about the cold water”, the man explained and then took off his shoes. Laurent looked down again to the water, the wind playing with his blonde hair and trembling he breathed deeply, then he looked back at the man. “How cold?”

“Freezing? Maybe a few degrees above. I used to ice swimming with my dad back then. You know what ice swimming is?”

“I know what ice swimming is!”

The man seemed surprised at the abrupt tone Laurent had adopted and said only: “Sorry, you just look a little like… well, like some sort of an indoor boy?”

Laurent rolled his eyes in annoyance. People were all thinking the same about him with their stupid class thinking.

“Anyway, the water down there will probably be colder and when you fall in it, the water will hit you so cold and it will feel like a thousand little needles shot through your body. You can’t breathe, you can’t think, at least not about anything but the pain”, the man explained in a calm voice and Laurent felt a queasy feeling coming up in his stomach. “So I really hope you won’t jump, because as I said before, if you jump I’ll jump after you, there’s no way around it.”

Laurent looked at him. “You’re crazy.”

“That’s what many people say, but with all due respect for you young man, I’m not the one hanging off the back of the ship. So come, give me your hand and let me help you”, the man said and was now very close to Laurent, holding out his hand to him. Laurent let his cool eyes glide over the man. Dark wild hair, open facial expression, eyes that looked at him as honestly as Laurent had never seen anyone look at him before. He swallowed hard and finally nodded, carefully taking his right hand from the bar of the railing and extending it to the stranger’s outstretched hand. He grabbed them and turned around carefully.

“Hey”, said the man with a charming smile on his lips and Laurent lowered his eyes. “I am Damianos by the way”, he then introduced himself and Laurent looked up at him again. Damianos, he repeated in his thoughts, the name sounded beautiful, fitting for the man somehow.

“Laurent deVere”, he then said, rushing the words out of his mouth and Damianos laughed softly: “I’ll let you write that down for me later.”

Laurent also laughed softly, he was amazed about how easy it felt to laugh at the man. He thought he never could do that again in front of anyone except for his brother but now? He felt somehow so free in his presence. It was weird for him. Unnatural. Is this even possible?

  
“Come here”, Damianos said and Laurent nodded, he put one foot high on the second bar but then he slipped and couldn’t catch up himself onto the railing. He let go a scream and closed his eyes, he could watch his life rushing past his inner eyes for a short moment and the only thought in his mind was that it was now over for him. That is how it would end but at least, he had a nice talk with a stranger and could laugh one last time in his life.

“Hey I’ve got you. I won’t let you got”, he could hear Damianos shouting to him as he felt him tightly holding his wrist with both of his hands. Laurent looked up to him. He was still helping him. He won’t let him go and somehow Laurent felt save. He gathered himself and nodded, then he collected all his strength and tried to pull himself up with the help of Damianos. Together they finally made it and Damianos grabbed Laurent’s upper body, who tensed under the touch, and pulled him towards with him. Together they stumble backwards and fell down to the floor of the ship. Laurent landed half on top of Damianos. He looked at him shocked. He was so close to him. His body tensed a little more and his eyes widened. He couldn’t move. Panic build up inside him.

“Hey Laurent, you’re safe, nothing happened to you. You’re safe now”, he could hear Damianos talking softly to him.

Laurent backed away from him out of reflex as Damianos raised his hand and was going to let it rest on his cheek.

_Don’t touch me…_ he thought to himself in horror even if this man saved his life a few seconds ago.

Then it hit him.

He saved his life.

A stranger cared more about him than anyone else. He was the one who talked to him. He was the one holding him and pulling him back on the ship.

He saved him.

He knew he should thank him but he was overwhelmed by so many different feelings, he couldn’t form sentences, then he heard footsteps approaching him and he could see how Damianos made space between them.

“Laurent? By God, what happened? Are you okay?”

*

Damianos moved away from Laurent a bit, when he heard footsteps and saw shadows coming towards them.

He heard a man calling over to him and Damianos let his gaze wander to the person, it was a man with short brown hair which has two grey strands on the sides, his beard was trimmed and his blue eyes looked over to Laurent before he let his gaze wander and fixed Damianos darkly. “You! What have you done with my nephew you pervert?”

Damianos raised his hands and said: “I swear to God I didn’t do anything to your nephew.”

“And I’m now supposed to believe that from a barbarian like you? The boy is frightened to death, look at him” the man spitting out the words and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The upper class was all the same in that respect, if the man only knew who he had in front of him, Damianos thought bitterly.

“Hey uncle, did you find Laurent?” an all too familiar voice resounded behind the man and Auguste came into his field of vision. Auguste stopped and his eyes widened for a brief moment when he recognized Damianos.

“Yes I have found your brother, take care of him and get him out of here”, the man said to him. “I’ll take care of this stranger in the meantime.”

August just nodded and knelt down next to Laurent, he took his brothers hands into his and apologetically he looked at Damianos.

“Laurent what exactly happened?” Auguste asked his brother, who had slowly regained consciousness. Laurent blinked a few times and then shook his head before he said in a fragile voice: “I … He didn’t do anything to me, honestly, tell uncle that”, he pleaded his brother.

“Uncle? You heard him?”

“Yes Auguste I heard him but when the man here didn’t do anything why is your dear little brother scared to death? I should hand you over to the security!” Their uncle shot Damianos an angry glare.

“Uncle!” it was Laurent who finally interrupted, he looked up at his uncle and said: “He didn’t do anything to me, he saved my life. I leaned over the railing and I slipped.”

“You slipped?” his uncle asked.

“Yes. If he wouldn’t be there for me, I’d be dead now.”

Silence. Nobody said anything at that moment.

Damianos looked at Laurent, frowning, he didn’t quite understand why Laurent didn’t tell the whole truth. At least Auguste made a trustworthy impression on him and his uncle seemed to honestly cared about Laurent, especially since he had apparently been looking for him and threatened Damianos for the case if he done any harm to him.

Auguste was the first to speak: “It is really true?” His eyes softened and he looked over at Damianos’: “If that’s so, than thank you very much.”

Damianos just smiled and nodded: “No problem. I was glad I could save him.”

The uncle of Laurent and Auguste looked at Damianos, his gaze was still not kind and he didn’t seem at all enthusiastic about it, but he sighed and said: “If so, then my thanks for saving my nephew’s life.” Damianos could see how disgusted he was about saying this but he didn’t care much about it. He just smiled and said: “No Problem.”

Meanwhile, Auguste had pulled Laurent back on his feet and Damianos also lifted himself up and turned around to pick up his things when he was stopped by their uncle again: “Let me invite you to dinner as thanks for your heroic deed. Tomorrow night? Would that fit in?”

Damianos looked over his shoulder and nodded slowly: “Sure.”

“Perfect. Just come by the first-class deck tomorrow and you’ll be picked up.” Damianos nodded and the man turned around, Auguste put an arm around Laurent and looked back at Damianos, he said quietly: “I’ll pick you up in your cabin.”

Damianos nodded smiling, as the two brothers make their turn and trailing after their uncle.

He bent down and picked up his jacket and shoes, when he straightened up again he saw Nikandros running towards him.

“Hey what happened? It somehow felt like you were gone for an eternity”, he complained and came to a halt close in front of him.

“Wild story”, Damianos said with a grin. Nikandros tilted his head and examined his best friend: “I hope you’ll tell me about it?”

“Of course, who would I be if I wasn’t?” Damianos laughed and chased Nikandros in the direction he had come from; together they ran back to their area. Damianos told about what exactly happened at the stern, about Auguste’s renewed encounter and the strange meeting with their uncle, until the invitation for dinner the next day. Nikandros expressed his concerns, but Damianos didn’t pay much attention to it, he just cared that he was able to see Laurent again.

Somehow the young man with the unyielding narrow-mindedness and the cool blue eyes had captivated him. A little smile formed on Damianos’ lips and he drew on the cigarette that Nikandros had handed him.

Laurent deVere. Tomorrow he could see him again. Somehow he was excited for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs silently* You guys make me so happy with your feedback, seriously, thank you so so much! Q.q  
> I watched the scene for this chapter again and I nearly cried, because of what will happen... :') (So I really hope I can do the movie justice with my writing. xox")


End file.
